Broken and Blooded
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: Gaara had everything he wanted. Until it was taken away from him. An unfair fight lead to disaster. GaaraXKagome. Angst, Char-death, Tragic.


DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN

**DISCLIAMER: **I DO NOT OWN!

_I realize I shouldn't be doing a one-shot with TWO unfinished stories already out, but this song just kept playing through my head, I had heard it many times before, and I wanted to find it. When I did, I saw there was a MAGNIFICENT music-video for it. It was simply the most gorgeous/sad video I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. _

_For each part of the song, there will be a piece of the one-shot. This might be real long, and the beginning will be happy…the ending though…just read until it is ended, neh?_

_Song: Creek Mary's Blood_

_By: Nightwish_

**Broken and Blooded**



"Da-Da!!"

A rare smile ghosted over the lips of the Kazekage, his black-misted teal eyes opening at the sound. His wife, her sapphire eyes shining with adulation, smiled up at him. He studied his wife's features before leaning down and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Da-Da, Ma-Ma!"

Keitaro would not be ignored. He called out to his parents, wailing and making bubbling noises until Gaara summoned his sand to carefully pick his son up from his crib. Keitaro giggled as the sand led him to his parents, then the sand released it's hold to settle him in between his parents.

Gaara stared down at his son and thought of how similar he looked to himself. Both had the same shade of red hair, a blood-mist red, strewn about in spikes. Both face structures were the same, nearly everything matched. His wife seemed to know what he was thinking, for she giggled, causing him to glance over at her.

"He does have some of _my_ looks, you know." Kagome grinned and brought her face closer to their son's. It was true, the older redhead noticed. Both his wife and his son had the same complexion, a creamy white alabaster tone. Although Keitaro had his father's eyes, he did not bear the dark circles around them, making them look a bit more like Kagome's. Keitaro also had Kagome's innocence, the kind that could never be tainted completely. Keitaro was only a baby, though, and all children bared such innocence.

Gaara merely smirked and gently fisted his hand in Kagome's silky raven colored hair. The long strands swept over his long and pale fingers, before he let it slide down to his wrist.

"Da?"

Gaara brought a hand down to stroke his son's cheek, causing the baby to smile. Hearing the rustle of clothes, he looked back to Kagome to see her sitting up, her back to them.

"Anata?" he murmured, confused. Why was she getting up?

Kagome turned to look at him and gave him a beautiful smile. Her eyes sparkled lovingly and she stood, walking over to the balcony. She disappeared outside; the red silk curtain's fluttering gently in the morning breeze.

Sighing quietly, Gaara stood as well, his arms wrapping around Keitaro. He walked over to the balcony and stopped a few feet away. He stared at his wife, his eyes half-lidding.

"_Beautiful,"_

Hearing his whispered endearment, Kagome turned to face him, her white nightgown fluttering around her lovely legs. She smiled again, a soft blush caressing her cheeks. Her hair whispered down to her waist, curling slightly, her blue eyes slowly becoming a misty silver.

Gaara moved closer, handing her Keitaro, and pulling her back into his bare chest. Together, they looked down at Suna, their home. The civilians going about their lives, a few shinobi seen walking around.

"Do you ever wish?"

His love's question caused him to raise a brow, "Wish?"

Kagome nodded, "For more," she clarified quietly.

Gaara tightened his hold on her. She looked up at him over her shoulder and gasped when he caught her lips in a searing kiss. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip, before he closed his lips completely around hers. She kissed back, and when he finally broke the kiss, his answer came out a breathy whisper,

"I have no need to." And he didn't. This was what he wanted. Someone who_ loved_ him, someone who would bare him an heir out of _love._

Keitaro let out a bubbled giggle, causing both to smile, Gaara's more secretive.

This was what he wanted. Why wish?



_**Soon I will be here no more  
You'll hear my tale  
Through my blood  
Through my people  
And the eagle's cry  
The bear within will never lay to rest**_

Kankurou ran.

There was nothing else he could do; he _had_ to get to his brother-his Kazekage-office. Panting quickly, he burst through the door, opening it with a loud SLAM!

Kankurou locked eyes with those of his brother's wife, "Kagome-Sama!"

Kagome stared back at him, her blue eyes filled with concern, "Kakurou?"

Kankurou looked around; Keitaro was playing with a couple of toys in the hand-made playing pen that Gaara had made. Other than Kagome and Keitaro, there was no one else there.

"Kankurou? What is it?" Kagome asked, walking closer to her husband's older brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Suna is under attack, Gaara was fighting with an Akatsuki member."

Kankurou stopped. He didn't want to have to say this to Kagome.

She seemed to sense something was wrong, her eyes began to widen in alarm, "Kankurou," she whispered quietly, seriously.

Kankurou sighed, "Gaara…Gaara lost," he noticed Keitaro had stopped playing and was now staring over at them, "The Akatsuki member. He took Gaara, and we're heading out to look for him."

Kagome had gone pale, her petite body shaking. Keitaro let out a whimper, his hands helping him to stand and stare out at them over the play pen. Still shaking, Kagome walked over to him and picked him up, cradling him gently.

"Kagome…"

Kankurou watched as Kagome's body flared with a light blue color. Keitaro glowed also, and he began to babble up to his mother.

"Let's go."

Kankurou shook his head, "Absolutely not. I won't endanger the life of my brother's wife and child."

Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed, "Do you forget what I am, Kankurou?"

He shook his head, "These people are not demons Kagome, and you cannot purify them."

Keitaro glared at Kankurou, causing him to blink, he looked so much like Gaara just then…

"I will not leave my husband in danger!"

Kankurou sighed and hung his head. "All right. We'll follow the trail they left behind…Naruto and others are on their way as well.

Kagome side-stepped him, Keitaro clinging to her all they way.

**Wandering On Horizon Road**

**Following the trail of tears**

Kagome, Kankurou and some other sand ninja ran, Kagome leading the way. She could feel Gaara through their bond, Keitaro was also insisting on going the way he thought was right.

They had only been running for a few miles, when suddenly, "Kagome-Chan!!"

Kagome stopped, her sandals digging into the ground. She spun around and was immediately embraced by the blue-eyed blonde. She wrapped her arms around him also, struggling with the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

"Naruto," said ninja hugged the woman tighter and began to whisper soothingly into her hair. His teammates looked on, sorrowful and understanding. Kagome had been Naruto's best friend for years, even before they knew Gaara.

Kagome lived in the leaf village since she was born. She was always a strong and confident girl, and she was always seen with the one whom the villagers hated the most, Uzumaki Naruto. They were the best of friends, and when the Chunnin exams were interrupted because of the attack on Konoha, Kagome had gone with Naruto to save Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. That's when they met Gaara, and managed to save him from himself.

In time, Gaara and Kagome became quite smitten, much to the elation of their blond knuckle-headed friend. They soon became inseparable, and married. A year later, they had Keitaro. No one judged them for their age; Kagome and Gaara knew that they would always be together…

_**Always.**_

Naruto pulled away and stared at Keitaro. He had grown; he was now a year and three-quarters. He looked exactly like-

"Gaara." The blond whispered sadly. Kagome closed her eyes, a pain dulling in her chest.

"Naruto…I honestly…I had a premonition, I think Gaara is gone." The black haired girl looked down, tears finally making their way down her pale cheeks.

Naruto frowned and motioned for the others to go on ahead, when they were a few feet away, Naruto held onto her tightly.

"Kagome,"

She looked up.

"I think Keitaro may feel it to…"

Kagome looked down at the baby and cried out when she noticed his eyes had gone hollow.

"No," she whispered brokenly.

Naruto held Kagome as she began to crumble and sighed. "I know that this is hard…but we're not sure if he's all gone, maybe we could save him. Come one,"

Kagome held onto Naruto's hand and both began to run in the direction that they were certain would lead them to Gaara.

_**White man came  
Saw the blessed land  
We cared, you took  
You fought, we lost  
Not the war but an unfair fight  
Sceneries painted beautiful in blood**_

Naruto panted heavily, sweat running down his face and blood leaking from his sides.

It was horrible, all around them their were Sand shinobi strewn around the ground, blood coating the ground inch for inch. Neji, Lee, himself, Gai, Kankurou and Kakashi were the only ones fighting now, against at least four Akatsuki members, and a village sized group of enemies from an unknown village. Although the Sand Shinobi put up a great fight, they had began to wear quickly as the oncoming ninja doubled in numbers.

Gaara was a few feet away from the battle, his head resting on Kagome's lap. He was alive, but barely. Kagome had put a barrier around them earlier, but she had lost too much blood to keep it up. His eyes were slowly drifting closed, and all he could do was comfort his love, who had taken an emotional blow when she saw his body. The Akatsuki seemed to know what she was, for they shackled her with restraints so powerful, that they were able to deter her miko powers and eventually lead her to harm herself.

"Kagome…Don't." Gaara whispered softly, noticing Kagome begin to cry again. Keitaro was resting in is father's arms, crying quietly, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time he would be held by his father.

Kagome, her arm's cut from all the kunai that had struck her, was still bleeding profusely, her once creamy skin now horribly pale. Their was a long gash on her stomach from Deidara, who had been the one that shackled her after she put up a fight from noticing that he was the one who had injured Gaara.

Leaning down, Kagome pressed her trembling lips onto Gaara's. Gaara, unable to move what-so-ever, merely allowed her this, and he only wished he could kiss back. Keitaro nuzzled his father and let out a heart wrenching cry. Kagome winced in pain and opened her eyes.

"Don't worry Miko, I'll take good care of your son." The smirking blonde member of the Akatsuki had snuck up on them and activated a bomb near the family. Kagome's back had suffered most of the damage but it also cause some pain to Gaara. The sand no longer came forth to protect him, instead he focused the last of his energy to wrap it around Keitaro and protect him from the attack.

Keitaro waited until the sand released him and then looked up at his parents. Kagome was slumped over Gaara their faces almost touching, but not quiet, both were completely still. Keitaro's eyes filled with tears, he then let out a loud wail, and the sand rose from the ground and enveloped the whole battle field in its wake. Those close to the baby were not harmed, those who had killed his parents suffocated in the sand.

_**Our souls will join again the wild  
Our home in peace 'n war 'n death**_



Naruto stared down at the growing 4 year old boy and smiled.

The red head was already gifted in the art of the Sand Jutsu that Gaara had as a child. Keitaro never asked of his parents, instead, he kept the memories he had of them dear to his heart, and he vowed to see them again. Naruto had taken him in once his parents died that awful day, and he accepted the blonde as his new father.

One day, Keitaro knew he would have to return to Suna. He would serve as the new Kazekage, with his Uncle Kankurou helping every step of the way.

"Keitaro."

Keitaro looked over at his father and grinned, "Hai?"

Naruto stared into those eyes. Gaara and Kagome's eyes.

"Your parents would be proud. They are watching you now, with smiled on their faces."

Keitaro blinked and then looked up at the sky. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Keitaro raised his arms to the sky. Naruto watched in amazement as a burst of blue light mixed with grains of sand sailed up to the heavens before it eventually stopped, causing the four year old to topple back wards.

Panting, Keitaro stared up at the skies. "Think they saw that?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course they did."

_**Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land**_



_Mah, that wasn't how I planned it, but I still enjoyed writing it_. _I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you want to look for the video of this amazing song, go on Youtube and type in the title. The live presentation of Creek Mary's Blood shows how I pictured Kagome's nightgown to look; it was the same as the lead singer's dress. The actual video though is amazing, and it has nothing to do with this story, it probably won't even make sense, but I just had to write a story with that song in it._

Keitaro- Blessed.

Anata- Darling.


End file.
